Buffy and the Power Rangers
by evilsinger
Summary: Buffy and the gang meet the Power Rangers when Tommy suggests a visit to Sunnydale
1. The Rangers Meet Glory

Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Season 5 and Power Rangers Season 3

Chapter 1: The Rangers Meet Glory

Tommy Oliver and his friends were travelling from Angel Grove to Sunnydale, a small town near LA to meet with some old friends of his from summer vacation. "You'll love them," he said excitedly as the group of teens made it to the city limits. "Buffy and her gang are the nicest people a guy could ever meet." The chatter that ensued by Billy, Adam, Rocky and Aisha stopped immediately after he said this. "What?"

"Gang?" the others said in unison. Tommy wondered if they thought he meant a gang that killed people. "What kind of gang?"

"A gang that kills monsters," said Tommy firmly. "Buffy has a sort of 'Scooby gang'." The others exchanged nervous glances and got out of the car as they approached a building with a sign that read 'Magic Box' in huge letters. "Don't worry, they're nice people."

"You say that, but that could change," Rocky said as they entered the shop. He changed his mind as a shout of 'surprise' overwhelmed him. "Or I could be mistaken." Kimberly laughed and cheered as she saw some of the people from pictures Tommy showed them.

"Tommy Oliver, welcome back!" said a leather-clad blonde girl. She looked like a normal perky girl like Kimberly and showed a lot of happiness. "How's life treating you?"

"Not bad, Buffy," said Tommy giving her a hug. Seeing the looks on his friends' faces, he slapped a hand to his face. "Oh, I forgot! Buffy, these are my friends and girlfriend, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Billy, and Kimberly." The girl named Buffy hugged everyone and a chorus of cracking sounds filled the room followed by numerous apologies. "I forgot to mention that she's stronger than your average girl, didn't I?"

"I'd say you did," groaned Adam rubbing his ribs. "I wouldn't say that she's stronger than the average girl, Tommy. I would use the term 'stronger than the average human being'." Everyone laughed. "I'm serious, guys."

"Yeah, he's right," Buffy admitted with a smile. "I'm stronger than the average human being. I'm what we call the Slayer here." Nobody besides Tommy and the people that stood before the other Rangers knew what she meant. "Well, I better introduce the others, shouldn't I?" Without waiting for an answer, she said, "We have Giles, my Watcher, Xander Harris, Anya Jenkins, Willow Rosenberg, and my sister, Dawn." All mentioned said hello or waved, which got the Rangers waving back nervously.

"May I welcome you to the Magic Box?" Giles asked. "Any questions you have about us or the town will be answered by all of us including Dawn."

"What is a Slayer?" Kimberly asked raising her hand. Giles launched into explanation without hesitation. He explained that a Slayer was a girl chosen above all other girls when another Slayer died and that Buffy had enhanced strength, agility and intellect to fight demons, vampires and forces of darkness. "When you say forces of darkness does that include space sorceresses and ugly emperor of the world wannabes?"

"Yes, those are included under the term 'forces of darkness'," Giles said taking off his glasses and polishing them. "Oh, bloody hell." The Rangers looked at the door to see a man with bleach blonde hair running in with an enflamed blanket. "Spike, what are you doing here?"

"I came here to get out of the sun, you bloody dolt!" the man called Spike said angrily. "I know you hate me, but the least you could do is give me a bloody break!" Seeing the group staring at him blankly, he smiled and went down the line. "Well, what do we have here? Looks to me like we have some late newcomers who…"

"Spike, are you okay?" Buffy asked rather bored. Spike wasn't listening. He was staring straight at Tommy with hatred and hunger in his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Spike growled. Tommy didn't flinch but stood his ground. "The last time I saw you, you came here to clear your head after leaving your mates a year ago."

"I did clear my head, and I returned to my friends," Tommy said with as much hatred as Spike, "so get out of my face if you know what's good for you." Kimberly grabbed Tommy's arm and pulled him outside. "What?"

"Tommy, what in the world is going on here?" she demanded in a fierce whisper. "Spike took one look at you and looked as if he wanted to kill you."

"Did you hear what Giles said?" Tommy asked her. "'A Slayer has enhanced strength, agility and intellect to fight demons, vampires and the forces of darkness'." He shook her arm lightly. "Think, Kim!"

"Oh my God, he's a vampire!" she whispered urgently. Tommy nodded. She muttered the words again before fainting.

"Damn!" said Tommy. "I thought she might do that." Dawn came up, stared at Kimberly's unconscious form and looked at Tommy with amusement on her face.

"What happened?" she asked curiously. "Did you propose to her? If you did, I'd do the same." Tommy shook his head and she assumed the worst. "You didn't!"

"Tell her that Spike's a vampire, yeah," Tommy admitted. "She wondered why he hates me so much and why he was looking like a steamed lobster when he got in, so I told her to think about what Giles said and she fainted." Dawn's mouth dropped open in horror and ran to Buffy for help who came immediately. "She asked me why Spike hates me so much and why he looked at me like I was food, and I told her to think about what Giles said about you and she figured out that he's a vampire." Tommy supplied at the look of coldness emanating from her.

"Next time, keep your mouth shut," said Buffy angrily as she checked Kimberly out. "Willow, Xander, take Kimberly to my place. Mom will take care of her." The two nodded. "Tommy and the others can come with me really quick. There's something I have to do." She led them into the training room to talk. "Look, there's something you should know about Dawn, but don't tell her. She's a little fragile at the moment."

"What's the secret?" Aisha asked as the others nodded. "We won't tell her or anyone else except for Kimberly when she comes to." Buffy looked at the door to make sure her sister wasn't listening in on the conversation.

"Okay, here goes," she sighed. "Dawn isn't a normal girl. No, she's not another Slayer, but she's something mystical called the Key." Seeing the look of confusion on the Rangers' faces she continued. "The Key is a mystical force molded into human form by some monks. They sent her to me to protect her and planted memories in all of our minds except for yours because you guys weren't here. Tommy, what's wrong?"

"I remember her," he said looking at a wall. "I remember hanging out with you, Dawn and your mom at the park one time." Buffy nodded and said that it was the work of the monks.

"How come we didn't get the memories?" Adam asked. The others nodded. Buffy put a hand up for silence.

"The reason you four didn't get the memories is because you weren't around me as long as Tommy was." She said. "Now, the worst part is that there is a powerful god named Glory trying to find and use her to open the gates of her dimension. The only problem with that is not only will her dimensional gates open, but others will bleed through as well, causing the whole world to erupt in chaos."

The Rangers couldn't believe what they were hearing. After much talking and arguing, they decided that since Buffy trusted them with her secrets of her sister and herself being the Slayer, they ought to trust her with their secret of being the Power Rangers. But the question was how to tell her. Buffy wanted to get the Rangers better and since Kimberly finally came to, she would meet them near the shop and walk with them. "So, what's on your minds?" Buffy asked. Kimberly was wondering the same thing.

"Buffy, there's something we want to tell you," Adam said. "You told us your secret, and it's time we tell you ours." Kimberly clapped a hand to her mouth and gasped.

"No!" she yelled. "We can't tell her!" Rocky gave her a look that said the decision was final. "So, what, you guys are making decisions without me? Is that it?"

"Kim, that's not it," Tommy said. "We just thought that if she could trust us with those secrets, then we could trust her with ours." Kimberly looked murderous. "We're sorry if we made the decision without you but you were out cold. We couldn't wait any longer. So, make up your mind, and if you chose not to tell her, then we won't."

After a lot of thought, Kimberly made her choice. Turning to the others, she said she was ready. "Guys, I made my decision. Why tell her when we can show her?" The others looked confused. "Buffy, get your friends. You're going to see something that will totally blow your minds." Buffy gave a nod and left. She returned fifteen minutes later with the other four, Dawn and Giles.

"Get ready for this, you guys," Aisha said. "Alpha, thirteen to teleport."

_Ay-yi-yi! This is so exciting!" _said Alpha happily. _"Prepare for teleportation."_


	2. The Big Secret

Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season 5 and Power Rangers Season 3

Chapter 2: The Big Secret

Six streaks of colored light surrounded the Rangers and seven streaks of white light covered Buffy and her crew and they were carried to the Command Center to meet the Rangers' mentor and assistant. Once they got there, Buffy and the others looked around mesmerized by the control panels and the sentient robot shuffling up to them. Nobody but the Rangers noticed the large head in the giant plasma tube staring down at them.

"Wow!" Willow exclaimed as she looked around the place. "This is so cool!"

"Yeah, it is!" Dawn said looking at the control panels. "I wonder what this button does."

"Don't touch that!" said Alpha as her finger hovered over a blinking green button. She stared at him as he moved her hand down a couple inches to the blinking blue one. "That one you can touch."

"Why can't I touch the green one?" Dawn asked politely. Alpha shuffled his foot, so Billy took over for him.

"Because if you touch that one, we'll lose Zordon forever," he said simply. "We had that happen once, so we don't need it to happen again." Dawn touched the blue one and a hot cup of tea appeared on the panel. "That's a tea maker."

"Oh," Buffy said pressing the same button and adding a touch to a yellow one next to it. "Mm, French Vanilla!" she said taking a sip of her tea. "Who's Zordon?"

"I am," said the floating head. Both Dawn and Buffy yelped and still held their tea steady. "I'm sorry I startled you, my dears."

"Uh, it's nice to meet you and all," said Dawn in a high voice, "but do you have to speak so loudly?" The Rangers laughed. "That's not funny. This never happened to you guys, did it?"

"Yeah, it did once," said Adam. "When Rocky, Aisha and I got her our first time, we nearly wet ourselves."

Rocky laughed. "He's right. Aisha was the calm one around here, so she merely smiled. Adam and I had to change pants after we met Zordon." Buffy glared at the Rangers far worse than Spike did to Tommy. "Whoa, we're sorry, but it's kind of funny seeing you guys jump like that."

"We forgive you," said Tara. "So what's the big secret you guys wanted to show us?"

"This is part one of the surprise," said Tommy. He counted down on his fingers and once he got to one, the alarms blared. "Here's part two. Look at the globe." Buffy and the others looked at the Viewing Globe and nearly got sick. "It looks like Rita and Zedd sent another monster, only this time it's in Sunnydale."

Buffy looked furious. "Oh no she didn't!" she said in her best rich girl way. "Whoever this Rita witch is, she's gonna pay for sending something that hideous into my town. Zordon, I'm the Slayer, so could I go and try to stop that thing?"

"Very well, Buffy," Zordon said. "Go now and may the power protect you." Buffy looked confused but told Alpha to teleport her to where the monster was. After she left, they watched her fight the monster, which was quite humorous to the Rangers and Zordon. "She is very good at what she's doing, isn't she Rangers?"

"Yeah," Kimberly said in astonishment. "She's super good."

"She's Super Buffy!" Willow said excitedly. "I know, it sounds corny." The Rangers smiled and looked at each other. "What? What are you guys doing now?"

"We need Ninja Ranger power, now!" Tommy yelled. In a flash of light, the kids Willow and the others saw were replaced by brightly colored ninjas. "Let's go help our friend, guys." The others held up a fist and they teleported out.

"That's so awesome!" Dawn said. "What do you think, Anya?" Anya, who was paying attention to Alpha's constant movements turned at the sound of her name.

"What? Oh, that was cool," she said. "Okay, I wasn't looking. Oh, look! Some brightly colored people are helping Buffy!" Dawn did a face slap and shook her head muttering about how slow vengeance demons can be.

"Buffy, hold on!" yelled Aisha as she kicked the monster out of the way. "Are you okay?" Buffy nearly jumped out of her skin as she saw a yellow-clad person standing in front of her.

"Aisha, is that you?" Buffy asked. She gasped when Aisha nodded. "Nice costume!"

"Thanks, but you better let us take it from here." Aisha told her. Instead, Buffy ran to the monster and landed a neat dragon kick into its head. "Or you could help us fight, either way it works." She shrugged.

"Alpha, the Rangers are having a hard time out there," Zordon said as Dawn and the others slept on the cots Alpha conjured. "Are the Dino Coins ready for use yet?"

"Not yet," Alpha replied. "The only coin I can get is the Dragon Coin, but I can't find anyone that will take it." Xander bolted up right and ran to Alpha's side right away. "Ay-yi-y-yi-yi!"

"I know someone who could take the coin!" Xander said. "He's a wonderful candidate. He used to be evil, and he's a vampire, but I'm sure he'll do it; teleport Angel to the Command Center."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Willow asked. "The last time Angel came around, Riley nearly got killed and Angel almost ended up a pile of dust." Xander told her that his decision was final. "Okay, Xander, but if this doesn't work, then you deal with Buffy's anger." He nodded.

"Teleporting Angel to the Command Center now," Alpha said pressing some buttons.


	3. Return of the Green Ranger

Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season 5 and Power Rangers Season 3

Chapter 3: Return of the Green Ranger

Los Angeles, CA

Angel, the vampire with a soul, was working on a case that put him in an awkward position of saving his old flame from a hundred years ago, Darla. "Lorne, how's she doing?" Angel asked as Darla lay on Lorne's bed sleeping and pregnant.

"She's pissed," Lorne said simply. Angel shot him a look. "Oh, you meant Darla? She's sleeping and in a lot of pain. When she sang 'O Danny Boy' at the top of her lungs, I knew what was happening." Angel felt a weird tingling sensation in his body, but no pain.

"Uh, Lorne," he began. Lorne kept rambling on about the demons he helped. "Lorne…" but Lorne wasn't listening. "Hey, Lorne!"

"What?" Lorne yelled. "Sorry, I forgot you were talking."

"Right, well I feel a tingling sensation all over my undead body and I'm seeing green." As he said it, green light covered him and he flew into the air.

"Oh, I better tell Wesley about this one." Lorne said to himself. "Wesley!"

Angel landed in the Command Center confused and disoriented. He looked around in awe at the place he was in. "This is very different."

"Angel, I'm glad you're here," said a deep voice issuing from the narrow energy tube. Angel looked up and nearly staked his self. "I am Zordon of Eltaar."

"Okay, but why am I here?" Angel asked rather nervously. Never in his 249 years did he ever get nervous about the mystical beings he met. "Um, could you tell me that, please?"

"Yes, I can." Zordon said gravely. "My assistant, Alpha 5 and I have been working on a way to bring back the Dragon Power Coin and an anonymous person volunteered you as a candidate." Angel tried to think of who would do it. By the time he thought of someone, Alpha blurted the answer.

"It was Buffy's friend, Xander," he said clapping a hand to his saucer-shaped head. "Oops, I didn't mean to say that."

"Xander was right in picking me for this," said Angel. "When do I start?" A small gold coin with a footprint appeared in his hand in a flash of green light. "Okay, it looks like I start now. Uh, two questions. One, how do I morph, and two, how will this save me from bursting into flames if I fight in sunlight?"

"Don't worry about the sunlight part," said a voice. "Angel, your Ranger costume will help you fight monsters and the Putties in the sunlight and give you extra strength." Angel looked around and saw someone he thought to be dead. "That's right, it's me Doyle."

"Doyle? But you're dead!" Angel croaked. The alarm went off and he nodded. "Thanks for the info, old friend, but now I've got some work to do! Dragonzord!" At once, his body was covered in the Green Ranger's uniform and his head was masked by a helmet. A sword was in his hand. "What's this?"

"That is your Dragon Dagger," Zordon replied. "It's the weapon of the Green Ranger and it also doubles as a flute to call the Dragonzord." Angel nodded and teleported to the battle. "Good luck, Green Ranger, and may the power protect you."

"Guys, we're fighting a losing battle," Rocky said as he struggled to stay on his feet. "Goldar's getting stronger, not to mention the Tengas are getting harder to fight these days."

"I hear that," said Aisha. "We need some help, but where are we going to get it?" Four blasts of green energy hit the golden-armored monkey and the black bird-like creatures. "I should just shut up, shouldn't I?"

"No, if you hadn't said anything, we'd be dead," Kimberly said patting her best friend's shoulder. "But who did that?" Looking up the Rangers gasped. "It can't be!"

"The Green Ranger?" breathed Tommy. "What's he doing here?" The Green Ranger pointed at Goldar.

"Now, why in God's green earth are you attacking my friends?" Angel asked in his most menacing voice. "Before you say anything, I'm going to say this once and only once. I am stronger than you think, and these powers are enhancing every ounce of energy I have, so I can kick your sorry butt all the way to the Moon!"

"This is impossible!" Goldar yelled. "The Green Ranger's powers were destroyed a year ago!" Angel laughed and shook his head. Buffy stared in disbelief at the new hero. "You are a fool to mess with Lord Zedd and Rita. You are finished, Green Ranger."

"Not on your life, monkey butt," Angel said jumping high into the air and pulling a swift kick into the chest. Goldar flew at least fifteen feet toward the ground. "Now, are you going to hurt my friends, or are we going to sit here and have a chat?" Goldar growled and disappeared in a flash of fire. Turning to the other Rangers and Buffy, he said, "You guys okay?"

"No thanks to you," Buffy said hugging him. "You saved us from a terrible fate." Angel frowned, but took in the thanks all the same.


End file.
